Kelly Wainwright
''Kelly Wainwright ''(Portrayed by Tanya Chisholm) is Gustavo's assistant and a talent scout. She is much more even-tempered and friendly, compared to Gustavo and is very honest. She frequently says something nice, especially when the boys are up to something. As stated by Gustavo and everyone else, we learn she is a horrible liar. She always pressures Gustavo into saying something nice to the boys, although most of the time it fails. Kelly is very friendly and she uses a phone to contact the boys or Gustavo. She became a main character in Season 2. Personality Her character can be described as someone who is not easily intimidated. This character trait is always on display because she spends almost everyday with four teenage guys and one Gustavo. She is not usually daunted by Gustavo's bad temper and sometimes yells at him to prove her point or make him see sense. In Big Time Love Song, Gustavo says that her yelling has improved. She often plays a mediatorial role between Gustavo and the guys. The guys like to go to her to stop some of Gustavo's unreasonable actions towards them. In Big Time Songwriters, the guys immediately hide behind her when Gustavo returns from the "Palm Woods Spa" looking like a monster. In Big Time Girl Group, the guys confronted her about the new girl group before talking to Gustavo about it. She is the only character that fully understands Gustavo as seen in Big Time Mansion where she explained to Gustavo why he was no longer so interested in the Windmills. In Big Time Terror, it was also through Kelly that we find out a little bit about Gustavo's childhood. She sometimes plays the role of a Mom or Big Sister to the guys in some insignificant ways. For instance, she even threatened to break all of Gustavo's music awards if the girl he hired ended up breaking Carlos' heart (which also indicated that Carlos may be her favorite out of the four guys). She sometimes parents them a little. For example in Big Time Jobs she tells them along with Gustavo that they need to shape up and get jobs like a noramal mom would. She took James to the Hospital when he was continuously sneezing and later revealed to have an allergic reaction to Baracuda Man Spray in Big Time Love Song. In Big Time Audition, she placed fruit water in the Sound Booth for the guys, just in case their mouths got dry. She also advised the guys about The Jennifers by telling them that they won't go for them until they're famous. She is generally very supportive of the guys and always has a wide grin on her face whenever they sing. Although she can occasionally get frustrated with some of their antics, she cares about them very much. Occasionally, Kelly sometimes hits Gustavo in the arm or pulls him aside to have a little talk with him because he's either saying something mean or hurtful, or she disagrees with what Gustavo is doing to the boys or Roque Records. In Big Time Demos, she ate the most bananas, which shows that she really likes bananas. Her mere presence establishes stability in Rocque Records. Without her, Gustavo may have murdered the guys a long time ago. She is often shown at the Palm Woods either to get the guys to Rocque Records or to bring them news about their recent successes or problems. As seen in Big Time Jobs, she always signs a Cheque to Mr. Bitters when the guys break something. She always has something reasonable to say although she is not always right as seen in Big Time Songwriters where she continually stated that fighting is the worst way to write a song and the fact was, in the end, in reverse of everything she said. Trivia * Kelly will meet Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh meets Big Time Rush (Full Movie). Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:HEROES Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Adults Category:Big Time Rush Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anti Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies